Attack of the Giant Card!!
Attack of the Giant Card!! is the name of a tournament where a Giant Card is given to the winner as a prize. Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series YCS Chicago, Illinois - June 2010 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFjDPjPo0dI * XX-Saber Darksoul * Infernity Launcher * Junk Destroyer * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier YCS Bochum, Germany - September 2010 * DREV-EN062 Pot of Duality * HA02-EN026 Naturia Beast * HA02-EN027 Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * DREV-ENSE1 Drill Warrior * DREV-EN043 Scrap Dragon * HA02-EN056 Fabled Valkyrus YCS Mexico City, Mexico - November 2010 * DREV-EN043 Dragon De Chatarra - http://x-team-mexico.blogspot.com/2010/11/reporte-ycs-mexico.html Reporte YCS Mexico * Pot of Duality http://x-team-mexico.blogspot.com/2010/11/reporte-ycs-mexico.html YCS Milan, Italy - November 2010 * DREV-EN082 Naturia Pineapple * DREV-EN043 Scrap Dragon * STBL-EN041 Formula Synchron * DREV-ENSE1 Drill Warrior * LC01-EN001 Obelisk The Tormentor * HA02-EN027 Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * HA02-EN056 Fabled Valkyrus YCS Dallas, Texas - February 2011 * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" YCS Anaheim, California - April 2011 * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier YCS Paris, France - April 2011 * EXVC-EN043 T.G. Halberd Cannon * HA04-EN060 Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * STOR-EN040 Odin, Father of the Aesir * HA02-EN027 Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * DREV-EN043 Scrap Dragon * DREV-ENSE1 Drill Warrior YCS Ecuador - September 2011 * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon YCS Colombus, Ohio - October 2011 * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning YCS Kansas City, Missouri - November 2011 * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning YCS Brighton, United Kingdom - December 2011 * EXVC-EN084 Tour Guide From the Underworld * PHSW-EN037 Rescue Rabbit * GENF-EN039 Number 17: Leviathan Dragon SHONEN JUMP Championships Los Angeles, California * XX-Saber Emmersblade * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Core Transport Unit * Gravekeeper's Priestess New Jersey http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md4qIuKI0iY * SJC-EN001 Cyber-Stein * SJC-EN002 Des Volstgalph * SJC-EN003 Shrink * SJCS-EN004 Crush Card Virus * SJCS-EN005 Gold Sarcophagus * SJCS-EN006 Doomcaliber Knight * SJCS-EN007 Dark End Dragon Columbus, Ohio * Guardian Eatos * Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Austin, Texas * Judgment Dragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DCqxwLM-3Y SJC Austin 2009 * * Nashville, Tennessee * Battle Fader * Starlight Road * XX-Saber Hyunlei * Archlord Kristya World Championship Qualifier European Championship 2011 * GLD4-EN031 Five-Headed Dragon * SDLS-EN001 Master Hyperion * GLD4-EN012 Chaos Sorcerer * GLD4-EN023 Doomcaliber Knight * YS11-EN041 Number 39: Utopia Central America * Blackwing Armor Master * Infernity Archfiend South American * Meklord Astro Mekanikle * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Meklord Emperor Granel Misc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC6kBLwLNpI Attack of the Big Giant Cards * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Thor, Lord of the Aesir Galleries Giant Card unboxing.png | Worldwide English Limited Edition/1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BlackLusterSoldierEnvoyoftheBeginning-IOC-NA-UR-UE-GC.jpg | North American English Unlimited Edition SupremeKingZARC-MACR-DE-ScR-UE-GC.png | German Unlimited Edition NumberC101SilentHonorDARK-LVAL-PT-UR-UE-GC.png | Portuguese Unlimited Edition BlackwingArmorMaster-CRMS-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SD25-JP-UR-GC.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition MaidenwithEyesofBlue-SDBE-EN-SR-1E-GC.png | Giant Card Duel Worldwide English 1st Edition Category:Tournaments (real world)